Seek and Ye Shall Find
by Jersey Wolf
Summary: Ghost Rider Movie-verse, there are some new arrivals in Hell that Blackheart has decided to get on his side because why not have more people kiss your feet? . Treena, one of the three Satan worshippers has taken quite an interest in the son of the Devil. What can she say? Power is one hell of a drug. Blackheart of course doesn't do anything for free or that he doesn't want too.


**Author's Note:** Decided to mess around with other films (more Wes Bentley films because why the hell not?), and came up with this thing. The two movies here are Ghost Rider and Weirdsville (which if you have not seen you should). I assume most people know what Ghost Rider is, but as far as Weirdsville goes what you need to know is that Treena is one of the three Satan worshippers in the film, and that in this story she's in hell. Perhaps one day I will write the story about her and Seamus and Abel's arrival in hell. Maybe one day...they're a fun, little, trio of Satanists.

Treena was off on her own and wandering again. There were so many twists and turns about this place. Enough to keep a good adventurer going for quite some time, and even though no one had ever taken the time to call her an adventurer it was generally accepted the Treena had never been one to sit still for very long, always poking her nose into something she shouldn't have. Today was to be no different.

Seamus and Abel had decided to occupy their time with the Elementals, but Treena had expressed no interest in their silliness. No, no…her eyes were on the big prize. The big guy himself…well, almost. The son of Satan himself was still a damn good thing to be seeking out. A rather ambitious venture on her part, but she was certain she knew her limits. Satan was a whole other beast that she knew better than to go to. Stronger, not meant for the likes of her, but his son was fair game. A little fantasy she had entertained in her mind as she had become more and more involved with Abel and his teachings.

Just the thought of his power, that cold ambition, that rebellious streak…man, it was enough to make her wonder if he was doing it on purpose. She'd have to ask him. Well, she would have to if she ever found the guy. For such a high profile demon he was awfully good at making himself scarce. From what she had gathered of him in the fairly short amount of time since her death Treena figured he was probably off brooding, plotting some grandiose scheme.

It was almost charming. Or rather, it would have been if she didn't know any better.

Despite her misgivings, her drive overcame any doubt as she continued walking along the halls, the halls of Mephistopheles' world. His domain. It gave her a different kind of chills than the ones she received when in the presence of a certain, sulky, beast.

Now, where was it? Blackheart had given she and her friends a rather halfhearted tour of the place initially. If only she could remember. The demon had been even more careless when he had gestured vaguely to his chambers, mentioning something about rarely being there. Still, that implied he was there from time to time. There was as good a chance to find him there as anywhere else in this realm.

As she walked, Treena dragged her fingers lightly along the wall, tracing it idly and keeping track of her path. She'd just about given up on the excursion when she spotted a familiar turn, a sharp jig that seemed out of the ordinary. Yes, that was it. The thing that didn't belong. Seemed Mephisto was intent on alienating his reckless son from the beginning. She picked up the pace, reaching for the door until a mocking and familiar voice stopped her.

"Where _are_ you going?" Blackheart almost cooed, emphasis making him sound almost playful. "It is not very ladylike to go sneaking around."

Treena turned to see him perched precariously on something that looked to have once provided a place for some kind of statue. She placed her hands behind her back and shrugged, looking the thing before her over. Blackheart appeared to have been mulling around in his human form or at least some variation of it for she could see that his nails were longer and sharper as they dug into the stone he rested upon and his eyes were more of an inky, black, color than the unnatural blue hue they usually sported. Black hair no longer so neatly kept and the littlest stump of his tail protruding out behind him, looking to be flicking from side to side in animalistic interest. Somehow she figured that the missing statue was likely his doing, a victim of one of his most recent tantrums.

"I wasn't sneaking around," she said calmly, not wanting to sound too much like she was protesting or being defiant. If his more demon-like appearance at the moment meant anything, she believed it was a good indication that he was in no mood for things to go anything but his way. Not that he ever desired that. "I was merely looking around," she continued, taking a step away from the door.

Blackheart didn't seem nearly convinced as he hopped down from his spot, landing quietly on his feet. "I know a sneak when I see one," he said firmly. "You ought to know better than to lie to me. I am deception itself." Taking a few steps forward Treena could see some of his beastliness dropping away, eyes becoming amused more so than mistrusting. "You were looking for me I assume, and please, do not lie this time. It has been a very long day, and I am not in the mood."

"Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't," Treena replied, doing her best to sound coy, but Blackheart only rolled his eyes before fixing her with his stare once more. Well, that tactic hadn't gone as planned. Time for a different approach. "I just prefer the company of someone like you."

"I think you mean something like me," Blackheart corrected her, closing the gap between them even further. Treena tried to see if he was joking, but as usual his default expression was prideful and otherwise unreadable. Just to be safe she took a small step back that only made the demon move closer, forcing her back against the door. "And you know how I feel about flattery," Blackheart smirked, placing a hand against the door and leaning forward, human-again eyes watching Treena with their otherworldly keenness.

She'd be lying if she said it wasn't attractive, in the fearing for your existence sort of way. A rush of frightened excitement and adrenaline. Under his stare she, for once in her life, could think of nothing to say, and to say Blackheart looked pleased by this would have been an understatement.

"Well, you-" she began, but no sooner had the words left her mouth that she felt the pressure of Blackheart's fingers against her lips. He shook his head slowly before bringing his face close to hers so that he could whisper in her ear.

"There's never enough of it," he said, voice low as if this truly was some deep, dark, secret. Treena let out a relieved sigh, fairly certain now and comforted by the fact that Blackheart did not sound angry with her. Of course, her sigh could have been interpreted as not just one of relief. Her head against the door, whichever way she leaned she would have touched him, her chest meeting his each time she took a nervous breath. It was taking a lot of self-control to remain so still for one like her, so used to being the forceful one in any situation.

Then again, she had never been in a situation quite like this before.

"Oh yeah," she agreed with a nod, but it was hard to keep her voice even after Blackheart removed his hand from her face, placing it at her hip, bringing his hand toward him, Treena following it with ease. He was making eye contact again, his smirk now a full-blown grin as he stared, amused and unblinking.

"Treena," he said suddenly. From the haze of anticipation Treena felt herself focus again to find Blackheart tugging lightly at her skirt. "What exactly is this get up for? You look like a school girl or some good little church girl, and I know that the latter one is a lie," he continued sounding a weird mix of chiding and amused.

"Abel says that proper dress is a big part of our code," Treena forced out, but her face was starting to feel flushed. She instantly regretted it as Blackheart's face fell.

"A big part of my Father's code," he growled, quite literally. "Always so very proper."

"That's just what Abel says," she said quickly, doing her best to cover her own ass in case of an explosion.

Blackheart's frown was a disappointed one, and Treena felt her hopes drop until he moved his face closer to hers once more. "Treena, Treena, Treena…" he said softly, as if scolding a child before breaking eye contact. "Do you always do what Abel says?"

"I'm here now aren't I?" she asked hoping that Blackheart would understand.

However, before she could clarify Treena felt her muscles tense at the sensation of breath against her neck and the light drag of teeth and tongue along her skin. She tried to speak again, but her words were swallowed up in a gasp as Blackheart's hand no longer at her hip but under her skirt, moved up her thigh. She hadn't noticed when exactly, but he had pinned her against the door.

"Is something bothering you?" he teased, as she regained some control of her arms, wrapping them around his neck to keep herself upright as she felt her knees go weak. Blackheart said something else, but she did not hear it, only feeling the low laugh in his chest. "You've gotten very, very, red," he added, his hand wandering farther.

Teeth and tongue and hands on and around her, distracting from all other things. Fantasies becoming reality out in the hall.

Treena bit her tongue and shook her head at his question, but she could say nothing else. Things were going better than expected. However, just as she felt her fingers starting to dig into his skin she felt a new sensation.

Falling.

She opened up her eyes just in time to have her rump hit hard against the cold floor. Surprised and confused she looked up at the demon before her, looming over her with an insane smile.

"Oh Treena," he said with feigned passion before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Poor thing…all hot and bothered now with nowhere to go." Treena felt her face turn redder, but this time from embarrassment and frustration as both her mind and her body tried to make heads or tails of what had just happened. "What did you plan on accomplishing?" he asked, all teasing dropped as he crouched down in front of her. Only now did Treena see his tail, full and sleek, slowly wagging happily behind him. Treena pulled her legs close to her, closing off any points of entry at least with body language. She hated to be made a fool of. She couldn't meet Blackheart's gaze anymore, turning her face down, away from his eyes.

She could hear him mutter something to himself, but she kept her face buried. Mind and body revolting from a number of frustrations. Stupid, stupid, stupid…what a pointless venture that had been. Now, she looked like a fool in the presence of one of the strongest beings she had ever encountered. She would have wanted to curl up and die had she not already been dead. She would have stayed like that too, infuriated with herself and the world had she not felt the brush of strange skin under her chin. It took her a moment to realize what was going on until she was face to face with Blackheart once more, her chin resting on his tail.

"The only time you should be bowing your head is at my feet." Treena felt the urge to bite his tail, but she refrained, clenching her jaw as he brushed the tip of the appendage against her cheek. "Treena," he began, but she didn't want to hear it. Every time he said her name it was nothing but a wash of confusion and want, and she was certain he knew that. A way of controlling her without even trying. "Was this really your plan? Come here unannounced and have me ravish you? You're not terribly bright are you? You forgot the biggest thing of all."

Despite herself, Treena perked up in interest. "And what's that?" she asked, drawing in a sharp breath as Blackheart jerked her face toward him, tail threatening to choke her.

"I make the rules," he said sharply. He leaned in and delivered a kiss just as abrasive as his words, and Treena could feel the sting as a fang cut her lip as Blackheart pulled away, the warmth of her own blood dripping down her chin. "Now, get out of my sight and stay away from my room."

Without another word Blackheart released his hold, and Treena got to her feet, lightly touching her lip, too unnerved and bothered to try and wipe away the wetness upon her face. His eyes held nothing but pride, and she knew he had won this time around. With flying colors at that.

She turned and headed back the way she came, walking stiffly, aggravated and turned on as she tried to determine which of the two was stronger. It seemed to be the latter, and she clenched her hands into fists.

She wanted to scream, to rage, and to yell. Manipulative bastard. Cunning and superior. Still, acknowledging this did not make the feeling go away as she practically stomped off. Only intensified it. His coolness was just as she'd always imagined it in her mind's eye. Regal and powerful and all for her. Well, that was where her mind had fantasized a little too far from reality.

He had been right. She had expected so much, and it only got her this. Horny and angry and unable to express her frustrations at the being that had caused it for her admiration for him and his power was able to outweigh her natural ferocity. Blackheart knew how to play this game far too well. Treena played with the folds of her skirt, trying to distract from the feeling beneath it.

Where to go now? She didn't want to remain in that place. It was deafening in there. A very familiar sound ringing in her ears as she tried to find the way out of the blasted place. When had it gotten so large? So like a maze? Like a trap.

Even with her back turned and her feet taking her farther and farther away she could hear him laughing at her.


End file.
